Sunday Picnic Mishaps
by deathNspikes
Summary: Oliver has planned the perfect day in the park with a picnic for his family. Nothing can go wrong today, right? Not quite. Contains omorashi and 2p Face family


I always found omorashi fun to read and wanted to make one of my own. I wanted to do a 2p character since even they must have problems like these and be vulnerable to them. Finally I realize Oliver may be kind of OOC here but given the situation I think it's forgivable. Hope ya like it!

* * *

Oliver was quite excited for the day. He had finally convinced his family to agree to go on a picnic with him and he couldn't have asked for a better day. The sky was crystal clear, save for a few white fluffy clouds, the birds were singing, the flowers were abloom. Everything screamed spring. Because of their backgrounds many might think they enjoy dark and gloomy days, however they are wrong. In fact Al often took advantage of the sun to work on his tan.

"Al, Mattie, Francois. Are you ready my darlings?" Oliver yelled upstairs as he took another sip of tea. Those three were taking so long he had already managed to get through five cups of tea, in addition to the usual two he had for breakfast.

"Calm your tits, we're here" muttered Al as he stumbled down the stairs, while Francois emerged from the outside suddenly.

"And where were you Francois?" Oliver asked putting his hands on his hips.

"Outside, smoking. I know you hate it so I went out. Can't complain this time" he said as he waved an unlit cigarette that he tucked back into the box.

Seconds later Matt came down with fresh bandages wrapped around his hands.

"What happened dear?" Oliver asked softy as he reached down to make sure his hands are alright.

"Fucking fence pissed me off so I took it down" he said casually as he brushed Oliver off.

Now that his wonderful family was all here they could head off into the car and into the park. Oliver was the one driving, he didn't quite trust the rest with his car and he wanted to get onto the picnic without making weird stops at places like the tobacco store or sex shop. Such nasty people hung out there.

Once they arrived at the park they went to look for a nice place to sit. Oliver quickly gravitated towards a tree where there was plenty of shade. With his fair complexion he hated to risk getting sunburned today.

Francois popped open the basket and took out a bottle of wine and a glass and poured himself a glassful. Watching the liquid pour suddenly seemed to awaken the seven cups of tea Oliver had earlier. Oliver squirmed in discomfort a bit but chose to ignore the feeling for now. After all, they had just arrived and parks aren't known for their appealing bathrooms.

Soon Oliver was nibbling on a strawberry danish, Al was devouring a sub sandwich voraciously, Matt was stabbing fruits with his fork, and Francois was still sipping at his wine, but had a croissant on his plate.

"So, how is everybody doing? How's work Al?" Oliver asked. "Good" replied Al. "Boss man just approved this new charity project of installing wells. Gonna bring water to needy families in undeveloped places and shit. Before poor bastards had to walk for like fucking miles to get a single fucking gallon of water for a day. A gallon a day. Imagine that. Hell, I sure can't imagine living like that. I drink like two gallons a day myself" he said and popped the cork off a 2 liter coke and immediately chugged half of it.

"Want some Ollie?" he asked and shook the bottle around.

Just looking at the drink splashing around made Oliver squirm fiercely. He rearranged himself and sat down on his foot so it could dig into his crotch and take some of the quickly building pressure off. "No thank you Al" he politely declined composing himself.

"Hold on Ollie, I snapped some pics when I went there to supervise. Should a seen it when we hit a spring. Water shooting all over the fucking place. Everybody was so excited. Pretty awesome. Lemme just pull out my phone and find them on this piece of shit" His phone was severely cracked for whatever reason, most likely from another violent bar fight.

"Uh, that, that's all right Al dear" He really did not need to be reminded of shooting water at the moment. His legs quavered at the very thought.

"How are you today Matt darling?" Oliver asked, quickly trying to find a safer topic.

"Fine" he mumbled. "Ollie, pass me that thermos"

He reached for it. As Oliver was passing it he felt the liquid sloshing inside the bottle and nearly lost control of his bladder for a moment. He squeezed his muscles tightly at the last second. However that wasn't before a slight whimper escaped his mouth.

Matt eyed him. "You ok?"

"Yes, yes. Of course love" He couldn't help but wince as he watched Matt slowly pour some tea out of the thermos.

"Here. This cups for you" Matt held out the cup, fully expecting Oliver to jump at it.

"Uhh, that's all right, I'll pass" Oliver said nervously.

"Ollie, shut up and drink your fucking tea" Matt shoved the cup into his hands. Oliver slowly sipped. Matt seemed to approve and went and poured himself another cup. The familiar noise was too much for Oliver. He felt a small trickle work itself free from his bladder and onto himself.

"Ahh!" Oliver gasped out and his hands immediately flew to his crotch.

Hearing the gasp grabbed at the French man's attention. Now Francois eyed him. "You ok, _mon cher_?"

"Yes, I- uh, just need the toilet real fast" Oliver said as he popped up and sped walk away. Unfortunately the park building was closed. 'Darn it' he cursed internally and squirmed. He couldn't hold out for more than a few more minutes. He thought about telling his family but that wouldn't be very easy. He was the one who instead on coming here so badly. And besides, Al would just laugh and tell him to go behind a tree and the others would agree. Well, maybe Francois wouldn't since he was surprisingly classy like that.

As another trickle worked itself out and dampened his boxers he knew he had to find a new solution. One more slip up and it would show up all over his light khaki pants. He looked around and saw the portable toilets. Those were absolutely disgusting but with the aspect of peeing himself and being soaked and embarrassed he suddenly found himself walking towards them.

Oliver arrived at the menacing blue plastic portable toilets. There were three of them, and each smelled worse than the first. He bit his lip and tried the first door. And nearly had a heart attack. He didn't know what was covering the inside and he didn't want to ever find out. He quickly slammed the door shut. He moved onto the next one and opened the door. And found a dead squirrel, make that five of them, and nearly puked. The lurch of his stomach also made his bladder lurch and release itself some more. He gasped loudly as the warm liquid made contact with his thighs. It took all his strength to stop more from flowing out. There was now a faint outline of a stain growing. He hoped the third one would be good since it seemed surprisingly clean. He pulled the door. And it wouldn't budge. Fantastic.

Oliver almost started crying right there. His bladder was hurting something fierce and no relief was in sight. He looked up at the sky to hold back his tears and walked back to his family. He was going to have to tell them the truth.

xxxxXXXxxxx

"Have a nice piss Ollie" Matt smirked.

"Ah, no. I couldn't find a usable toilet. So I was wondering, if um, we could, maybe go back home. I don't think I can hold it much longer" he said nervously and fidgeted.

Francois looked at him and said 'Sure' and turned to pack the picnic up. Oliver carefully and slowly sat back down. "Where's Al?" he asked anxiously.

"I'm not sure. Think he went to find a bathroom" replied Francois not glancing up from the melon he was packing in. Great. Some luck he was gonna have. Oliver pulled out a tray of cupcakes he made and ate one to distract himself.

"Would you like one Mattie?" he offered.

"'Kay" he took one. "Mm, not bad" Matt said in approval while chewing with his mouth open.

Suddenly Oliver felt his bladder give up again. "Ahh" he cried out softly as a small stream pushed itself out and made a small dark patch. He again managed to regain control and prevent further damage. He felt the painful throbbing coming from his bladder from releasing and stopping so much. Oliver also found the sensation strange as the fresh warm urine mixed with the cooler drying one on his damp clothing. He quickly brought his cupcake tray over his crotch.

Just them Al walked back. "Where were you Al?" Oliver demanded.

"Trying to find a damn bathroom. I really gotta go" he said and hopped in place. "I shouldn't have drank those 2 liters so fucking fast"

"Well, since everybody's gotta piss lets hurry up and go home" Matt said as Francois picked up the remainder of the spread items. "Give me the tray Oliver" Francois said.

"Uh, no" In fact Oliver only gripped it tighter.

"Oliver" Matt walked over and wrestled it out, revealing Oliver's messy and soaked pants. "Oh, I um, see" he said quietly. "You can have it back" Matt shoved it back into his arms. The shove must have subconsciously triggered Oliver's bladder for what happened next.

Without warning Oliver lost all control. He felt his bladder open up and a huge gush of urine start flowing. It felt so good Oliver shuddered with pleasure at the feeling. The warm liquid ran down Oliver's legs. There was so much of it his boxers and pants did little to absorb any. He shut his eyes as the torrents gushed out. It felt so freeing as it flowed endlessly and continued completely soaking his pants. At some point it reached his shoes he suddenly realized what was happening. He tried his hardest to stop the flow but couldn't reclose his bladder due to enormous amount that was awaiting escape and pushing down fiercely.

Oliver gasped and blushed madly and saw everybody staring at him in shock.

Oliver stood still for a few moments while the remainders finished flooding out. "No" he said and fell down to the ground. He buried his hands and cried loudly. "Don't look at me! Please! This is so humiliating!" He sobbed.

"Oliver" said Francois. "Are you ok?" he asked concernedly for once and reached out to pat his shoulder. He pulled away quickly though when Oliver wasn't responding. He wasn't good at these sorts of things.

"Heh, Ollie just wet himself" smirked Al.

"Shut the fuck up before I punch you in the kidneys and make you piss yourself right here" barked Matt. Al shut up.

"It's going to be ok Oliver" Matt comforted. "This could have happened to anyone. Hell, Al's moments away from pissing himself too" he said and pointed at the American who was clearly uncomfortably shifting from side to side.

He took off his plaid shirt and tied it around Oliver's waist. "Here, you can borrow this"

"Thanks Mattie, but why are you being so nice?" Matt grunted in response. "We're a family, no matter how fucked up we are. So we gotta help each other and all that mushy shit"

Oliver wiped a tear from his eye and sniffled "Thank you again"

Francois walked over with a lit cigarette. Even though he looked nonchalant he couldn't quite bring himself to make eye contact with Oliver. It felt very awkward and he wanted to get home as soon as possible and never speak of this again. "Ready?" he asked holding up the packed basket. "Yes, let's go" Oliver said quickly.

"Dudes, hurry the hell up, please!" Al yelled as he took off towards the car.

xxxxXXXxxxx

This time Matt was driving. "Mattie, there's a McDonalds right there. Pull in, quick!" Al yelled desperately.

"Why, you still hungry fatass?"

"No dumbass, I gotta piss"

Matt looked over to Oliver.

"Pull in, we don't need half the family wet"

Matt pulled in but not without a little fun first. He made a sharp left turn into the parking lot and nearly got rammed by a huge truck. The truck blared its horn loudly and Matt swerved away from the seven tons of metal coming straight at them. He heard the loud gasp from Al he was hoping for. He looked back at Al whose face was clearly red.

"Uncool" he muttered. "Matt, you stupid asshole, you're so fucking lucky I'm wearing dark pants. Otherwise I wouldn't hesitate giving you a few swings with this" he said as he reached for his bat from the floor and held it menacingly. However upon feeling his bladder pulse threateningly Al then dropped the bat and immediately sprinted off to McDonalds so he could fully finish his much needed piss.

* * *

Just thought I'd throw in a bonus and have a little fun with Al too XD

Also if any of you have ever seen omorashi for a 2p could you please tell me? I've never came across one before and would love to read it

Thanks for reading!


End file.
